A weilders adolescence
by 5urroundedbyRainbows
Summary: Sora finds a way to quench his thirst until his lovers are found. (( Sorikai mentioning, sora x basically everyone, takes place in kingdom hearts 2))


_Life's not too fun without Riku or Kairi around. I loved them both with every corner of my heart.. Sure I have donald and goofy, _  
><em>but my connection with those two is a little different.. Me and kairi, and riku.. all decided when we were young- we would<em>  
><em>be together forever. as we became older, we all started to become more attracted to eachother, and now together we're all dating.<em>  
><em>.. It's always been something handling me though, I was the one who always got aroused, like 247. they wouldn't mind, _  
><em>we all were patient with one another, and tended to everybodys needs.. I'm still how I was when we first started it up. <em>  
><em>it's actually really emberassing sometimes. Goofy and Donald always ask me whats wrong when I start to fantasize about things,<em>  
><em>or have some time to myself for a while to calm myself down. I'm so ashamed to say it, but I've kinda been hitting it off with<em>  
><em>some people I've met while traveling to new worlds... first few were fine, but as soon as we got to Herc's world I really couldn't<em>  
><em>contain myself..<em>

_Hercules was such a beautiful guy, he was nice, strong.. He had a great heart. When he was a little down for a while, I felt_  
><em>i really had to do something to help him.. My heart was telling me to keep supporting him and keep fighting and then things'll<em>  
><em>take its course, but- something else was telling me to be alone with him, and that would do it.. something that's been slowing<em>  
><em>me down for this entire journey so far.. horomones.<em>  
>-<p>

Hercules let himself fall near the edge of the ground which stood above the green body of liquid swirrling and expelling  
>an eerie mist. With a ragged sigh he rested his arm over his knee, hanging his head in dismay. A keyblade weilder along with two<br>anthropamorphic beings gathered around the sarrowful  
>man, looking down at him with gleeful faces. "Well, what did you think?" The keyblade weilder asked. Herc lifted his head to<br>look into the weilders shining blue eyes. "S-Sora.." He began. He felt a sense of hope, looking at sora. How his spirit seems  
>to have a constant light, and how he's always so motivated to reach his goals. He didn't want to disappoint him with the truth<br>of not having enough strength to continue. Looking at the anthropamorphic animals, Donald and Goofy- he only saw the same amount  
>of hope. Hercules hesitated- but he couldnt bare to hide it from beings like these three. He let out the truth. "I'm just not into<br>it anymore.." The trio appeared to be upset, all sighing heavily at once, but quickly recovered. They stood silent for a moment  
>in thought of what to do next. until Sora came up with an idea. He grew a devious smirk at the thought. He reached out his hand<br>to hercules, urging him to take it. "I know exactly what you need, Hercules! Come with me!" The pale man seemed a bit puzzled, but  
>took his hand. Sora helped hiim off the ground, beginning to head for the door out of the underworld. "Goofy, Donald, you guys<br>gotta stay here for a bit." He ordered. "But Sora, the tournament." Goofy exclaimed. Donald added on with an annoyed "Yeah, you  
>can't just go somewhere else like this when we've got something important going on! And knowing you, you'll come back when hades<br>starts to get impatient." Sora laughed, in attempt to hide his slight feelings of nervousness. "Don't worry you two, this won't  
>take too long!" He then led Hercules to the exit.<p>

...  
>"everyone's down in the underworld, right? It's so empty up here.." He started. "Yeah. And especially since phil's not around, the<br>silence is almost eerie." Hercules replied. Sora laughed in agreement. They entered the small stone building which greeted them in the brighter land,  
>closing the doors behind them.<br>"Hey, but what are we doing here?" Herc questioned. "I just wanted to talk to you, one on one. I was sensing you needed a little,  
>comfort." the brunette smiled. "You and Meg are in a relationship, yes? Has she been treating you right?" Hercules blushed. "wh-what?<br>U-uh... Yeah, she's great I guess.." "Has she been givin' it to you the right way?" Sora further asked. "Uhm! well, now that you're  
>bringing it up, I don't know if I feel much of a connection with her right now.. She's a beautiful girl, b-but I feel l-less<br>attracted to her as of late..." "Hmm. Maybe you're more interested in other people.. Maybe you gotta explore your options a little?"  
>Sora asked in a soft tone, lust hinted in his voice. As he raised this question he moved close to hercules, narrowing his eyes.<br>Hercules stared into them, feeling as though he was mesmerized. He felt butterflies as he watched soras eyes shine in the dim light  
>covering them within the corner they stood in. Hercules held sora, and sora rested his hands upon hercules' chest. The taller male<br>noticed sora parted his lips, slightly. Before he knew it he leaned in to kiss sora. As it went on it became more passionate,  
>soras entire back being stroked, his hair combed through by the stronger set of hands, hercules' garments being gripped tighter and tighter. The stronger man tilted his head to give<br>soras neck rough kisses, occasionally sucking areas lightly. as soon as he reached soras collar bones, gently sucking - a moan slipped from soras mouth.  
>Hearing such a sound made hercules finally snap. He lifted sora, who then wrapped his legs around his waist- and slipped his tounge in to collide with<br>the brunettes. their kisses became sloppy, The stronger males erection was nearly poking from his skirt. it constantly rubbed onto sora, who only became  
>more messy and moaned louder when it did. Soras hair covered most of his face at this point, but hercules still saw how red his face became.<br>"F-Fuck.." sora breathed- breaking the kiss. "I want you, hercules.." Hercules proped sora up on the large square rock which sat in front of the trophies.  
>He roughly tore down soras pants, but left his shirt on. He continued their kiss, and while doing so slid his hand over soras nipple, playing with it<br>through his shirt as he pressed his erection against soras. "A-AH!" Sora's head flung back. He grinded into soras erection, sucked soras collarbone and  
>continue to toy with his nipple, giggling faintly. "H-HERCULES, a-ah! F-Fuck me.." Sora hollered. "whats the magic woord~?" Hercules smiled. " PL-PLEASE<br>holy shit..." sora cried. "good.." Hercules slowly and carefully removed soras underpants, revealing his erection which sprang out. Hercules slid his panties off  
>and pulled sora closer to the edge of the rock. He planted a kiss onto the keyblade wielders lips and groaned in frustration "wish I had some lubrication on me"<br>"don't worry" The smaller male smirked, "I know something that should work just fine."


End file.
